


Deadlocked

by VoidArcanist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - V leaves Mint Eye on his own accord, Angst, Angsty Saeran, Drama, F/M, If you like Saeran I am SO SORRY, Kidnapping, Mild non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Party, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Seven is a total wreck in love, Unknown is a crazy bastard, drugged, everyone in the story has a little bit of a crush on MC, non-consensual contact, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidArcanist/pseuds/VoidArcanist
Summary: V has had enough- his work with the Mint Eye is over. But Ray won't let his Savior suffer in his absence- no, he has other plans. Take revenge, destroy the RFA, and finally get rid of that mysterious woman he's always thinking about.





	1. Prologue

“That’s it, Rika. It’s over. This charade will only end in disaster and I’m not going to be a part of it anymore.”  
“No. You’ll stay.”

“You don’t have any power over me anymore,” He spoke darkly. “You can’t stop me.”

“Wait! NO!”  
The heavy chapel door slammed shut with a BOOM. She heard his angry gait stomp down the hall and force open the exit of the Mint Eye.  
Rika fell to her knees and sobbed.

In the second floor of pews overlooking the apses, a shadow of a man stood, his fists clenching. He knew what this was about. It was that new woman, she had planted the seeds of doubt in the Savior’s lover’s mind. She was responsible- he should never have tricked her into joining the RFA.

He had to do something. The tears of his Savior were too painful to bear.

He stood and moved towards the door. V would be punished for his sins. And that vexing woman… 

She would pay for her sins by his own hand, he thought.

His brother and V were both utterly taken with her. She started the new party to booming success, and now she spreads her filth over the Savior’s old sanctuary with her continued stay. Dismantling the security would be a snap, and bringing MC to the Mint Eye should only take a little coercion. He snatched his hunting dagger from its hilt and ran the edge of the blade carefully along his hand.

The Savior wouldn’t be pleased at first, no. She would take convincing to go along with his plans for revenge. But if he played his cards right, he could snatch up every member of the RFA and dismantle Mint Eye’s greatest threat. And that beautiful, horrible woman could be all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short prologue, so the next chapter will go up tomorrow. After that, I'll post a new one every week if I can keep up with that scheduling.  
> My previous fic is not on permanent hiatus- I'm just having difficulties with it. This one will be shorter, closer to 10 or 15,000 words, so that it can hopefully be completed at a reasonable time. It also has a much lighter prose, since I'm not fighting an uphill battle with that high fantasy language.  
> This story has some sexual undertones, as well as some implied non-consensual ones from Unknown due to his madness and sexual frustration with the MC. If that bothers you, tell me and I'll tag it appropriately.  
> Please consider subscribing to myself and my story so you can see when it updates. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hacker is loose! When MC hears something amiss, she contacts the RFA just in time before the action starts.

You logged off with a cheerful farewell and spun around in your chair, yawning. Checking the time, it was 11 PM. With nothing better to do, a good night’s sleep would be a welcome change of pace. Rika’s Apartment took some getting used to at first, but it was nice to have your own place - one that was already payed off, at that. It took one wild ride to get here, but now that you’re comfortably settled among the RFA, you couldn’t be more content.

You sat up and stretched your arms back, drifting towards your bedroom. You were dressed for a comfortable day inside, a simple white sweater with black leggings and flats. The apartment was small, so the room you had taken for sleeping wasn’t far away.You had almost shut the door when a peculiar noise caught your attention. A quiet  _ fzzt _ , like the dying of electronics.

“I swear to god, if my computer broke down…” You mumbled sleepily. After a quick schematics check, however, nothing seemed off. None of the lights were malfunctioning, either. It seemed like everything was normal, but you know you didn’t imagine the noise. You couldn’t have.

Taking a long breath to brace yourself, you turned to the camera at the corner of the room. Most days, you liked to pretend it wasn't there. The idea of a man you had never met before staring down in your comfort zone like that… it wasn't exactly appealing. You knew that 707 was a good guy, but it didn’t satisfy the tensing of your nerves.

You waved your hand in front of the camera. There was no way to tell from the outside looking in if it was active or not, or so you didn't think. Instinctively, you jumped up and down a few times waving your arms in case Seven was watching. 

You considered forgetting about it and going to bed, but it was nagging you in a way you couldn’t explain. Finally, logged onto the chat room with a tired sigh to message Seven. Luckily enough, he was online, chatting with Jumin Han. 

Seven: Oh, hey, it’s MC!

Jumin:Good evening, MC. You’re up late.

MC: Good evening!

MC: Seven, out of curiosity, can you check the cameras in Rika’s apartment right now?

Seven: ? Ya

Seven: …

Seven: That’s weird.

MC: What? What is it?

Seven: All the cameras are down

Seven: Maybe it’s a bug?

Seven: How did you know

MC: I thought I heard something. Like the power in the cameras going out.

Jumin: That’s worrying. Seven, you need to take better care of your security.

Seven: >.<

Seven: But

Seven: It is really off that the cameras are down.

Seven: They’ve never broken before

MC: Do you think it’s the hacker?

A little chill goes down your spine. You’d never had much time to think about the danger to yourself that the hacker presented, with all of the commotion surrounding the party. Would he really be crazy enough to break into a one room apartment on the fifth floor of a complex?

...and what would he do to you?

You start to pace nervously as you watch the text scroll by on your messenger app.

Jumin: Could it be?

If so, we have to take immediate measures for MC’s safety.

Seven: I’m working to get cameras back up.

Seven: …

Seven: Oh my god

MC: Seven?

Seven: This isn’t a bug

Seven: It’s not letting me back into the camera servers!!!

Seven: MC, STAY WHERE YOU ARE

Jumin: That’s it. I’m calling the police.

_ Crash. _

You whip around with a horrified gasp as something crashes through your window, breaking the glass. You realized you only had a few seconds until the hacker climbed into the apartment. You had to warn the RFA.

When you went back to typing, Zen, Jaehee and Yoosung had logged onto the chatroom.

Jaehee: Mr. Han, are the authorities on their way?

Jumin: One moment.

Zen: What the hell is going on!?!

Zen: Is MC in danger!?! We have to go find her!

Zen: Seven, tell us the address to the apartment!

Yoosung: Yeah! We have to help her!!!

MC: He broke the window

Zen: WHAT???

Yoosung: !?!

MC: Don’t have time

MC: Please hurry

A thud echoed through your room and chilled you to your core. You stood up slowly and turned. He was tall and pallid, a black mask covering his mouth and black tattoos running down his shoulder, half concealed by a slouching dark jacket. His eyes were unnatural mint, like someone had reached in and drawn them with a neon Sharpie.

“Tsk, tsk,” He chided. His voice sounded robotic, warped with some sort of voice concealer. “Warning your friends about my visit? There’s really nothing to be afraid of.”

“You broke my window.”

He shrugged coyly. “A means to an end. Why don’t you come over here?”

“Go to hell.” You started reaching behind you for something, anything to fight this guy off. Your fingers found an empty glass bottle and held it in front of you, as confidently as you could muster. You could feel his eyes boring into yours.

“There’s no need for this to be difficult, princess,” He sang. “But I am prepared to take you with me using any means necessary.”

The man stepped forward, and you stepped back. He saw your fear and giggled a little. Your hands were shaking so badly you feared you might drop the bottle.

“Boo!” He shouted, and jumped towards you. You screamed and fell back a few paces, nearly tripping over your desk chair. The hacker laughed and moved faster than you could, grabbing your wrist and twisting it behind him, squeezing the bottle out of your hand. It shattered on the tiles. “So we’re doing this the hard way?”

“I-I’ve already warned the RFA. Your plan’s already failed.”

He cocked an eyebrow, amused. “Has it? Maybe this was  _ exactly _ what I wanted.”

A moment of opportunity. You curled your free fist and rammed it across his face as hard as you possibly could, yanking your other arm out of his grip and grabbing for a piece of glass on the floor. He turned to face you and you ducked underneath him in a mad dash for the door. You jiggled the handle, but it was locked in place. You slammed your fist against the wood and screamed. “Help me! Please hel-mmmph!”

The hacker clamped his hand across your fist and pushed you backwards into him, trapping you in his grasp. “That’s enough of that, I think.”

You slash the glass shard across the hand on your mouth. 

“Gah!” You worm your way out of his embrace, but a moment too late. The hacker grabs the back of your neck and slams you into the wall, pinning you. He wrestles the glass out of your hand and flicks it across the room. It hits one of Seven’s cameras with an acclimated shatter.

“Look at that,” He whispers, watching blood trickle across his hand. “You made me  _ angry _ .” He grabs a thick lock of your hair and wrenches it back until your scalp burns. When you open your eyes, gasping through the pain, he has a knife pressed to your throat.

“Sorry, but the fun’s over. You listen to me now.”

The steel runs cold along your neck. Even the slightest head movement could slice your throat open. Quietly, you go a little limp in his arms. Despite his mask, you can almost feel him smiling.

“There’s a good girl. Stand in this corner and put your hands behind your back. We have to get you ready.”

He leads you to the corner with the knife teasing your back. When you comply, he pulls a long loop of nylon rope from his jacket pocket and binds your hands behind your back, looping at the wrists and elbows. Another few loops of rope go under and over your chest, strapping your arms to your body. He proceeds to your thighs, legs and feet, ensnaring you quickly and efficiently. 

“Turn around again, love.”

You shuffle your feet around as best you can with the bindings. He pulls out a roll of tape and sticks the end to the left side of your face.

“Is this really necessary?” You ask.

“Ssshh.” He seals the tape over your mouth with a pale finger. For good measure, he loops it around your face a few times. Any attempt at noise results in a pathetic mewling sound.

“There we are! Nice and harmless.” He cooes. “Isn’t this so much better? It wouldn’t be necessary if you just came willingly.” You shudder in fear and embarrassment, keeping your eyes staring across the room at the wall. He cuts off the end of the tape with the knife and smooths it over your lips soothingly. 

“But, to be perfectly honest… I’m glad you didn’t. It only goes to further cement how much I despise you.”

He pushes you to the floor and glances you over, admiring his handiwork. “Sit tight, sweetheart. Let’s go tell your friends about all the fun we’re having tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still counts as the 'day after' if you post before midnight. 0_0
> 
> It was important to me that the fight between MC and Ray was climactic and intense- she had to put up a good fight, since the plot of this story already feels too 'damsel in distress'. Don't worry- despite her situation, she's still clever and quick witted.
> 
> I haven't decided who the MC is going to end up with at the end of the story. Seven is the most obvious choice- he has the greatest connections to this whole debacle. I don't want her to finish with the hacker. In my opinion, he's a far more interesting character when written as a bittersweet tragedy about a boy who never quite got to grow up and figure out who he is. The other options that I'm considering are Zen or Jaehee. I love a women-only romance, and Zen is quite the charmer, but neither of them have obvious connections to the plot that outshine the rest of the RFA.  
> I suppose I could put it to vote once the story gets further along. Let me know what you think of that idea.  
> Stay tuned, folks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hacker performs the next step of his plan: contact the rest of the RFA.

Jaehee: Mr. Han!!!

I must insist that you call the cops immediately or I shall do it on my own!

MC is in serious danger!

Jumin: I’m thinking.

Zen: Thinking? Are you SERIOUS?

That’s it. If 707 doesn’t come back soon, I’m driving to his house and demanding he tells us where the apartment is!

And call the fucking cops, you damn trust fund bastard!!

Jumin: We all know there’s a danger to that.

Theoretically, if the hacker is aware that we have an intention to call the authorities…

He could do something drastic, like threaten MC’s life.

Yoosung: … 

Zen: Dammit.

DAMMIT!

She hasn’t been responding, something must have happened!

We need to get a hold of her quickly!

???: That won’t be necessary.

Jaehee: Oh!

Zen: MC? Is that you!?!

Oh, thank god! Is everything okay?

Jumin: Zen…

???: Sorry, darlings, I’m afraid this is not MC speaking.

???: But I’m sure you’re excited to see me, aren’t you?

Yoosung: Hacker!?!?!

Zen: What the fuck did you do with MC, you sicko!?!?!

???: Oh, don’t you worry!

???: As long as everyone follows the rules, she’ll be perfectly safe.

Jumin: And what are the rules, exactly?

???: Easy!

???: V doesn’t appear to be joining us tonight.

???: I’m going to return in about two hours. In that time, you’ll find him and bring him here.   
???: He and I are going to have a looooong chat. :)

Jumin: Psychopath.

Zen: DAMMIT!

If you hurt a hair on her head, I swear I will kill you!!

???: And if you don’t shut up and follow my rules, I’ll cut her head off and leave it on your doorstep, Hyun Ryu.

???: Believe me, it would be my pleasure.

Jaehee: No!

Zen: …!!!

Jumin: Let’s not jump to the drastic. We don’t want anyone to get hurt.

We agree to your terms. V will be here at sundown.

???: Great! I’m so glad you decided to be agreeable, Mr. Han ~~

???: See you soon!

  
  
  


The hacker swivelled around in your chair and stands menacingly in front of you. You shrink into the corner of the apartment. He kneels and grabs your chin, forcing you to stare in his eyes.

“Thank you, MC. Your cooperation is making this so much easier for me. Your friends barely took any convincing at all!”

You had to find a way out of these ropes, or the RFA was in serious danger. The shards of the glass bottle were tantalizingly far, and you wouldn’t be able to wiggle over there in your ties without the hacker noticing. 

“Unfortunately, I think it’s time for us to leave. We have to prepare!” He pats your cheek and pulls you forward by the rope on your chest, lifting you into the air as he stands.

“Hm-- mmmph!”

“Oh, shut up.” He slings you over his shoulder nonchalantly. You’re almost blinded by your own hair as he carries you to the edge of the window. Your weight doesn’t seem to slow him down at all. “Don’t move too much. We wouldn’t want you falling to your death.”

You do your best to stop quivering as he steps out the window, positioning himself on the ledge. For a terrifying moment he steps back and begins to drop, but he puts his foot down on the concrete walls and it seems to stick. His free hand clasps the wall as well and he slowly descends all five stories, carefully avoiding any open windows. He jumped the last few feet and startled you. You couldn’t see anything besides the grass, but judging from the silence no one was around. 

He crossed to the parking lot and unlocked a black sports car. He pats your back with his hand, and you can feel his spiked wristband poking your side.

“We’re here!” he opens the trunk and lowers you inside. You felt pathetic, but you put on your best brave face and stare daggers into his bleached frosty eyes.

“Oh, don’t give me that. It had to be this way! You’re a very important piece of my plan. I couldn’t even begin trying to destroy the RFA like this without you.” He sees his words getting to you and snickered. 

“Have a nice ride.” He shut the door of the trunk, drowning you in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here, the story gets a lot more interesting and better written, in my opinion. Fun fact, I started the beginning of this story almost six months ago. The original one was a lot raunchier and admittedly not very good, so I had to cut some of that out to write an actual compelling narrative.  
> New update on Monday!


	4. Chapter 4

Seven was already dashing to the door when he heard the scream on the other end.

“MC!?” He stopped and slapped his hands over his mouth, scared that any outburst would give away who was on the other end. A jiggle of the doorknob proved the door was locked from the other side. He was already tired, and loopy from three days without sleep and a half hour of terrified panic. There was no way he could kick it down in time.

In a moment of quick thinking, he turned around and ran to his car for his computer. With some luck, he could use the metal edge to at least break a hole through the frame. From there, he could reach in and unlock it by hand. And then… and then…

When he made it, the computer was open and the chat room was online. A quick readthrough of the messages proved that someone really had taken over MC’s computer.

He had to move fast. He grabbed the computer, snapping out all the wires hooked into its facets, and with another dash up the stairs smashed it through the door with all the momentum he could make. It clattered to the ground on the other side.

“MC! I’m here!”

Quiet.

Seven flipped the lock on the door and stepped inside. The ground was littered with blood droplets and broken glass. All the breath flooded out of his body at once and he sunk to his knees. The window was wide open, but the hacker and his friend were nowhere in sight.

He grabbed the computer and threw it out the window. It landed with a disappointing _thud_.  
Her desktop was still open, with the chatroom online. A quick update wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like he could use his own account right now.

???: Hey guys. It’s Seven

???: In the apartment now. Signs of a struggle.

???: They’re both gone.

Yoosung: …

What do we do??

Jumin: What else can we do? We don’t know the full capabilities of his organization. So far his demands are small- we have to give him what he wants.

Seven shut the laptop, gently. A teardrop slid down his face. Seven let himself cry, only for a moment or two. A sea of emotions he had been forcing back clouded his head like a ship lost in a thunderstorm. Only for a moment, though. He had no intention of drowning.

He got up, wiped his face clean, and made a call to V.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RFA meets up to talk to V.

Yoosung was the first one to arrive.  
The moment after the hacker left, Jumin arranged a meeting with the RFA to guarantee everyone’s safety. He offered a lake house about an hour out of their area, with no neighbors for miles and the closest discrete location to V’s house. Just as everyone agreed, a black limousine with Han’s staff pulled into the gamer’s driveway.

He had cancelled classes that day, blaming it on bad health, which he decided technically wasn’t far off from the truth. Terrified sweat caked his pores and slid down the back of his shirt when he finally arrived. There was nothing but a small house made of grey concrete, locked out behind a fence. He parked his car as far away as he could and pace. It wasn’t sundown. It was barely noon yet. He couldn’t go in. He just had to wait.

Next was Jaehee. Her confident stride and forced brave face gave Yoosung a little bit of hope.

“Jaehee! I’m glad someone made it.” Her brown eyes were dark and stormy. She reached into a pocket on her skirt and pulled out a concealed pistol.

“In case I’m given an the opportunity,” She said. Yoosung shivered.

They sat in cold silence for an minute or two, not sure what to say or even how to say it.

“Do you think MC is okay?” Yoosung asked quietly. Jaehee sighed.

“‘Okay’ might be the wrong word. Assumedly, she has not been physically injured. MC is the bait for whatever trap has been lain for V. Who knows why,” he added.

Yoosung noticed he was starting to cry, and wiped the tear from his eye before it could fall and give him away.

It was 4:00 when Zen showed. He was running, his feet hitting the ground with a vendetta they never had before. 

“V and Jumin better be here in a hot second,” Zen muttered darkly, “Or I will crack open their skulls with my bare hands.”

“Don’t overreact, Zen. We’re here.” It was Jumin Han, in his typical tailored suit and dress shoes. Dark rings hung under his piercing cobalt eyes. 707 was wilting behind him, his head down, hands in his pockets.

“Good. Seven can track the signal of those messages, we can storm in and kill that motherfucker.”

“Wait. We need to make sure we’re heading into first,” Jumin muttered. “If we overstep our boundaries, MC could be hurt before we find her. We have to promise not to lose our heads.”

“Lose our  _ heads _ ? I’ve lost my fucking mind! She’s in danger. We have to help her, as fast as we possibly can!”

“She’ll die if we act too fast,” Seven croaked, his throat hoarse. All his usual jokes and banter had rotted away, like he’d been kicked in the chest and all the joy escaped out his lungs.

“He’s telling the truth, Zen,” Yoosung murmured.

“We know he’s telling the truth.” Jumin snapped. “If you want to help, pull yourself together. Or get out of the way.”

“I swear to GOD _ \-- _ ”

“Please!” Jaehee cried. “Zen, he’s right. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but you know he’s right.”

The silence was thick enough to choke on. He lowered his gaze and set down his hand.

“Fine. Let’s have it your way.”

Jumin nodded. “Thank you, Zen.”

“I… trust that I’m on time?” A small voice asks, accompanied with a little knock on the frame of the open door. The bright blue hair and dark glasses gave it away.

“V,” Jumin said. “What impeccable timing you have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a full outline for every chapter, and the full work I reckon is going to be about 12 chapters long. I hope that works out for everyone.  
> Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for V to talk.

“Explain yourself,” Seven seethed. “Right now.”

“I’m sure you’re very concerned. I can’t answer all of your questions, but I promise-”

“You’ve promised enough,” interrupted Jumin. “I thought I was your friend, V. How could you possibly lead MC into this much danger?”

“This was never my intention.” V insisted. “There’s a lot I haven’t told you.”

“...we’re listening.” Yoosung folded his arms and sniffled a little.

“I-...” V stammered. “I’m not entirely sure where to start.”  
“You know something about the Mint Eye that we don’t. You know why this is happening. Start there.” Seven said.

“...I wish I could remedy this situation without telling you,” V confided. “But it appears that’s not going to happen. I’m sorry, everyone.”

“What?”  
“Rika is alive.” He hung his head.

The silence was overwhelming, like it had swallowed the whole room and devoured everyone in it. 

Zen turned on his heel and marched upstairs, to an empty room. He slammed the door behind him.

It took almost twenty minutes to unveil it all. He started with Rika’s insanity, her obsession with making other people happy. The formation of the Mint Eye, the recruiting of Saeran. His spiral into madness, obsession, delusion. The way he left, a few weeks after MC hosted the party. 

The room was quiet, save the occasional question from Jumin. Yoosung had burst into tears halfway through.

“I think MC’s disappearance and my abrupt abandonment are connected,” V finished. “Rika must be furious. She wants me back. And I promise to you all, I’ll do whatever it takes to have our friend returned safely.”

Yoosung was still weeping, as quiet as he could, hiding his face with his right hand. Jumin looked deep in thought, and Jaehee was gripping her hands a little too hard.

“My brother…” Seven murmured.

“Your brother is likely MC’s kidnapper, Luciel. I’m sorry.”

“You- what? No, that’s not it. There’s some other explanation.”

V grimaced. He had to watch his friend break down like this, watch all of the secrets he had kept over the years unfold in front of him, and now he couldn’t escape from it.

“The choices made when I was with Rika were foolish. I know that now.”

“I can’t believe it,” Luciel muttered. He pointed at the time on the computer hastily set up in the corner of the room. It was two hours after the hacker had sent for them. “Go fix this. I hope you get what you deserve.”

Seven sat under the stairwell next to the computer, with his legs outstretched and his face unreadable. Jaehee was with Yoosung, drying his tears. Jumin was standing behind V’s chair, poker faced.

“I’ll fix this.”

“Then do it.” Jumin said curtly.

V clenched his hands to stop them from shaking, and took a deep breath.

V: I’m here, Ray.

V: I’ll take any deal that brings back MC alive. Whatever you want, you can have it.

V: But I think I know what you want.

V: What Rika wants.

V: Me.

V: And I’m ready for that.

V: Take me back to the Mint Eye.

???: Too easy, Jihyun.

  
V froze. Ray was using his name?

???: You took everything from me. Now you’re going to get what you deserve.   
???: Bring my brother and yourself to the chapel tomorrow at midnight.

???: I am going to destroy the RFA, starting with both of you.

*Unknown has left the chatroom.*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC makes plans to break out of capture.

You wake up trying to yawn, to find the tape still wrapped around your mouth. The moment you notice you’re greeted with a horrible, splitting headache.  
Making sense of what time it is, or what had just happened, only seemed to make your head hurt even more. The hacker had kidnapped you. He was using you to manipulate the RFA. The rest was hazy.

It’s near pitch black, you found. The walls are made of cold grey stone, and there are rows and rows of boxes on metal rows. Some kind of storage room, you think. Good. You could find something to use to help you escape.

You started to shimmy towards the closest boxes, but something clamps down on your throat. There’s a ring of rope around your neck that loops to a closed metal hook. Dammit, this’ll be harder than you thought.

A quick tug confirms that the metal isn’t going to give. You’ll have to undo your arms first to work on your neck. So what could you use to do it?

The collar let you explore about a two foot radius. If you reached, your feet could touch a row of boxes. That was something you could work with. 

You swayed your body left and rammed the weight of your legs into the boxes closest to you. With a couple more hits, the corner of the box moved close enough you could grab it with your toes. Success!

The extra bondage above and below your knees meant you couldn’t bend your legs very far. But if you went slowly, you could find a way to push it off the shelf. You curled your toes in around the cardboard and after a few minutes of fidgeting, you could put your heel in the box and tug. Only a few more moments and the box was close enough to fall. With a silent prayer to anyone that would listen, you slammed your heel down and it tipped over.   
A few different varieties of electrical wire spilled out first. A big, heavy robe, and… aha! A small, ornate glass vial. What would they even use this thing for? No matter- it was made of glass, and glass breaks sharp.

This was a huge risk- breaking the glass with your feet meant you might not be able to walk or run efficiently. But right now, it felt like the only option to cut these ropes. You knew that the RFA, that Seven was going to come for you. But you weren't going to sit and wait- you had to help them save you.

If you were going to do this, you had to make sure it didn’t roll away. So you positioned the bottle on top of the robe, keeping it firm in the center.

You lifted your feet in the air and took another deep, steadying breath. This was going to hurt.

Then you brought it down on the vial. It cracked into a few broken panes. One of them went straight into your heel and buried itself deep. You scream, muffled from the tape, still rich with the horrible screech of paint.

Worming the cloth with the glass over to your hands, every motion seemed to cut deeper into your foot. Blood drips down the shard and stains the floor. Good, you thought, maybe the fluid will loosen the glass out of your heel.

Ten painful, frustrating minutes later, and the glass and robe are a few feet closer. You turn around and reach out with your hand, and…

Phew. Your fingers clenched around a shard of glass. Hope flooded your brain. Now you had a fighting shot. The hacker underestimated you.

Some crooked zig-zags along the edge of the rope with the makeshift knife, and then the cutting forms a pattern. A few of the fibers loosen at the stress, then slowly start fraying and snapping. You go faster and the end pokes into the palm of your hand, making you wince. Faster and you break the first row of fiber, then the second. It takes about fifteen minutes before you can feel the cords loosen. A few more seconds… there. You pull and find that your left hand has come loose, but your right hand is still secured behind your back. One good hand meant that you could probably cut the other a lot easier. First, you reach for your foot and slowly pull out the shard of glass. It was small, but it went in horribly far. You’d be able to walk, but not fast or comfortable.

Next you found the end of the tape and unfurled it from your face. It felt good to stretch the muscles in your jaw. The panic was fading a little now that you had a contingency plan. Next, you cut the rope on your neck.

Your train of thought stops for a moment when you hear a creak. The door is coming open. Fuck.

“Hello?” It’s a woman’s voice, high and clean like a wind chime. “Is someone in here?”

You only had a few moments before this woman found you. You slipped a spare glass shard into your skirt pocket, in case you’d need it to defend yourself. Then you slip your free hand behind your back, so you still look defenseless. Hopefully, she won’t notice the discarded gag. She rounds the corner and yelps in surprise when she finds you.

“Oh my god? Who are you, are you okay??” To your surprise, she looks as shocked and scared as you bet you do. Her eyes are wide and warm green, with wavy blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

You don’t make a sound. You had no idea what to say. After recovering from her shock, she steps forward and assesses you.

“I-I’m so sorry, I had no idea that you were down here-” she stops, eyes running up and down your shoes to your long brown hair. “-...it’s you.”

“What?” She knew you? Something about her had felt familiar, but you discarded that.

It’s impossible to tell what she was thinking, but her face contorted with ten thousand emotions. Confusion, anger, and horrible, horrible sadness.

“Who brought you here? Was it Ray?”

You don’t know who that is. You say nothing.  
This woman… you knew you recognized her. Something in that proper face, that slender body and soft, permanent strength behind her.   
“Answer me!” She shouts, voice spiking with unchecked rage. She slaps her hand over her mouth and takes a long, uncomfortable inhale.

“Savior? Are you in there?” Someone shouts.

“Yes,” the woman called. “Come in, please.”

Two tall, hooded figures come near her side and gawk at you.

“It appears we have an unexpected guest.” A hint of humor crinkled in her voice.

“Do you want us to untie her, savior?”

There’s a long pause.

“No. Not yet.” She says. “She’s unclean. Cleanse her.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They approach you and you try to wiggle away from them, but they catch you and hold you still with strong arms. One cuts loose the collar keeping you restrained to the wall, the other slumps you over his back. You don’t think anyone noticed your free hand. This is your one advantage- you have to save your next attempt for the moment of truth.

“You.” She points to the guard not holding you.

“Y-yes?” The other robe has the voice of a woman, and it’s flooded with enamor.   
The name came to you in a flash. _Rika_. V’s old girlfriend, Yoosung’s cousin. You lived in her apartment, you managed her parties now. Her loss echoed through the hollow bones of the RFA. She had been dead for more than three years.

So why was she standing before you, soliciting your kidnapping, a cruel frown on her pursed lips? How could she be here?

“Find Ray, and bring him to me. He’s been making some plans, hasn’t he? That crafty man.” She smiles. “I think we’ll have to make those plans align.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tries her absolute best to focus, but the hacker is making it almost impossible with his... forwardness.

You were taken to a barren, sterile room with a small window and a lone chair in the center. Dozens and dozens of robed figures walking in and out, murmuring to each other as you were taken. None of them gave a second glance to you. They’d seen this before. Maybe this had happened to them, too.

You were thrown on the chair and the door was locked behind you. Alone.

Your bonds were chafing and uncomfortable, but your right hand was still free. You still had a secret advantage. Now, it was time to collect a few more.

If you strained your neck, you could see a small automatic clock in the hallway. It was 7:24. There were two heavy double doors that led to some sort of chapel, where you could see Rika speaking to more of her followers.

7:25. 7:26. You could feel the hairs on your back standing up. Was someone going to come for you? Did the RFA even know you were gone? Did Yoosung, or Jaehee, or Jumin notice your absence?

Seven, you thought. Seven would know. He was a total goof off, but undeniably smart. He’d see your messages and come looking for you. Not only was he smart, he'd shown you that he was unimaginably determined. He'd given up his whole life, even his privacy to be a top notch hacker, the best of the best. Smart, and funny, and kind... You hoped he could find you, even in a place like this.

7:27. 7:28. 7:29.

At 7:30, Rika checked her watch and said a quick prayer with her people. Then she and those following her went down the hall to the left. You watched them until you couldn’t see. They all seemed so happy, with their dilated pupils and swaying heavy fabrics and hands always lifted as if in silent prayer. 

Rika cast one glance back at you. A still, perfect poker face. Nothing readable. Then she was gone.

The hallways were empty. You were tempted to break your bonds, but you knew the door was locked. If you tried to break out now, you’d only wind up getting caught again. They’d find the glass in your pocket, and your only escape plan would be lost completely. Besides, you were goddamned lucky that they hadn't noticed your free hand as it was.

You had to be patient. You had to wait.

The hallways were empty for five minutes. You watched carefully, and it was almost on the dot. 7:30 to 7:35, no one was in the hallway.

7:40. Another sermon in the chapel. No Rika this time. Instead it's a slightly older man with thin lines around his smile, and deep brown hair with splotches of grey that looked out of place for someone so spry. He kept gesturing a bit too passionately with his hands, performing to his crowd of listeners. This place reminded you of a church service for an evangelical cult.

You were starting to wonder if you had been forgotten when a familiar face crept around the corner and unlocked your cell.

“Hello again,” He mused, unnatural eyes flicking up and down your body.

You shrunk back into your chair. “...hello. Did you need something?"  
“Well, aren’t you lucky?” He took a stride forward and closed the space between you. “A cleansing ceremony… you don’t deserve it. Still, you've been chosen, and I will always follow the great messiah's orders. Unlike that idiot V, who you've corrupted with all your..." he snarled, but there was something beyond that behind his face. "-lascivious impurities." 

“What did I do to you, huh?” You retort. “I’ve never met you. What the hell do you even want with me?”

“You ruined EVERYTHING!” He slammed his fist on the cold stone walls and you yelped. “Something you did, you- you _infected_ V’s mind. You turned him against us, I know you did.”

There he was again. You didn’t even know V all that well, to be honest. He mostly kept to himself. What did he have to do with this? Did he even know that his old girlfriend was still alive?

“You ruined everything...” He leaned in, so close you could feel his cool breath on your face.

He presses his cold finger to your neck, and laughs when you squirm. “Pathetic.” he reaches into his pocket and grabs a long syringe, full of a clear fluid. “Do you know what the cleansing ceremony is, MC?”

“I’m going to go out on a limb here, and guess… it’s whatever that stuff in your hand is.” you say. You tensed.

His fingers slid up your throat and rested at the base of your chin.

“Hold still,” He purred, lining up the needle with your neck.  
You desperately to act now, but it wasn’t the right moment. You couldn’t escape from here, Unknown had the upper hand and any commotion would alert the members outside. You had never felt more trapped, or more scared. You didn’t know what this liquid was going to do to you, but you had to be patient--

The drug slid into your artery and the room started to spin almost immediately.

“I- what-” your vision bled with shapes and colors. You could feel all your muscles twitching and constricting without your input, and Unknown’s bright blue eyes felt like they were piercing right through you, and the room kept growing and shrinking faster and faster and faster and faster--  
“Oh, look at you,” The hacker murmured, letting the needle clatter to the floor. “Shhh, shh shh shh shh. Everyone’s first time is hard.”

You tried to respond, but your throat felt too heavy to make noise.

Your vision tunneled to the uncomfortable gaze of the tall, white-haired hacker. His eyes kept getting closer, gleaming like twin snakes. His lips were moving, but you could only hear the ringing in your ears getting closer and closer. He squeezed the remaining drug from the syringe to his mouth and put his hand to the small of your back, getting tighter and tighter and ti **ghter and tighter and tighter**

Then his mouth was on yours and your taste buds fried with lightning shock as even more drug flooded your system. The last thing you remember were those dead snake eyes, gazing right through you, hands roaming your body like a predator chasing its prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!  
> This is the first time I've posted a chapter without the one after already written, which means I'm going to have to work a little harder if I'm going to keep posting every five days. I'll do what I can, but they might start coming in a little later.  
> After this comes the final pieces, and the climax of the story. I know, it's a bit of a short one, but I think it's important I finish this work since I couldn't finish my last one.  
> So what comes next, what fandom do I touch with my Writer Stick after this one? I'm thinking Steven Universe, My Hero Academia, or The Arcana. I also had an idea for a Yoosung oneshot that takes place directly after this fic, but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested since he isn't together with the MC in this universe. Please let me know if you have a preference.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven gets ready to face his greatest fear- his twin brother.

“...it appears we have no choice,” he finished. “It is likely Unknown will attempt to indoctrinate us or kill us. If we don’t follow his word, he might harm or kill MC.”

Zen slammed open the door on the top floor, emerging from the room he was hiding in. “I’m coming with you,” he panted.

“No. The Mint Eye has taken no interest in you. If we brought you as well, you could get seriously hurt.” 

“She needs protection,” he yelled. “I have to do something! We have to make sure she isn’t hurt!”

“She won’t be hurt.” Seven stood up slowly. “I’ll bring her back. I promise.”

His thoughts were flying a mile a minute a moment ago, but he felt strangely centered after his brother asked for him. Saeran had to be in there somewhere, that’s why he asked for him. He was going to help him out of there. 

But what if he had harmed MC?

Seven pictured her, battered and bruised within an inch of her life, in the arms of a thousand cultists, and winced. It was just an intrusive thought, it wasn’t reality. She had to be okay, she  _ had _ to be.

Otherwise, how could he tell him that he…

“We should stay here tonight. My guards are outside, we’re safe as long as we stay. Tomorrow, we can prepare.” Jumin finished. “We need sleep. We’ve been given some time to clear our thoughts.”

“But-” Zen spluttered, his arms outstretched and pleading from the top of the stairs.

“He’s right,” V insisted. “I’ll fix all of this in the morning.” We’ll fix this, Seven thought. We’ll save MC. We’ll save my brother.

He could hear Zen still pacing the room over, keeping Yoosung awake with his muttering. Jumin was sharing the room with V. Seven and Jaehee were in their own separate rooms, leaving him all alone.

Every noise sounded like it was pre recorded and turned up a touch too loud. His heartbeat pounded up and down against his ribcage, his breath was stale and heavy, a single old fashioned clock ticked back and forth in the hallway that echoed in the empty house. Too much. This is too much.

Of course Jumin would have a place like this. Of course V was a secret crazy cultist brother kidnapper. Of course. Of course all of this would happen to him. He couldn’t just live a normal life, with a normal crush on a pretty girl.

A quiet knock at his door seemed to turn down all the volume again.

“Hello?”

Jaehee slid through the door and closed it behind her. “We need to talk. We’ve had our differences in the past, but right now I trust you more than anyone else.”

“I-... okay,” Seven sat up out of bed and put on his striped yellow glasses. “How can I help you.”

“This isn’t about me. This is about you can help her.” She reached into her skirt pocket, and pulled out a small, gleaming metal pistol. “And when you confront madness, it’s important to have all the right assets.”

“Jaehee, I’m not… I’m not gonna shoot anybody. This mess is all just one big understanding, we’re all coming out of there together and we won’t ever have to think about it again-”

“Just take it.” Her eyes were big and pleading and dry of tears long since shed alone. “Please.”

“Okay. But I won’t have to use it, not if I play my cards right.”

“Play them right, Seven. MC is a dear friend to me… to all of us. I will never forgive you if she doesn’t walk out of there unharmed.”

Seven turned the pistol in his hands, before carefully setting it on the bedside table. “I’ll bring it with me. But I'm not gonna use it.”

“Thank you,” Jaehee sighed a huge breath of relief. “That’s all I wanted to say.”

The door shut once again and Seven was alone.

I’m not going to sleep very well tonight, am I, he thought.

  
  


“Wake up, Seven. We’re here.”  
Seven inhaled sharply and kicked the car door as he woke up. He must’ve fallen asleep in the car trip, he didn’t get much the night before. The gun on his desk felt like it was staring at him down the barrel.  
“Mint Eye?” Seven asked, rubbing his groggy eyes.

“Yeah. The chapel’s right down the main hall.” V gestures to the strange stone palace on his right side. “The hacke--... Saeran said he would meet us in there.”

“Right.” Seven opened his door and stretched his back. “Let’s go get our girl back.”

You could see faces hidden away behind closed doors, but none of them turned to look at you. The halls were barren. V told him this was unusual. He clutched his hand into a fist.

He was nervous. Terrified, even. His brother, the man he thought about every day since they were separated, had kidnapped and possibly tortured his best friend in the world, his crush.

No, he had to focus. Thoughts like that would only help him lose his focus.

It didn’t end up mattering. He lost all focus when he walked into the chapel.

He didn’t recognize him at first. His hair had been bleached white, his eyes bleached a pale blue-green and rung deep with black circles. He was sitting at the end of a dozen aisles, his feet dangling off the edge of the apse. One hand held MC’s waist, gently caressing her side up and down. The other one held a knife pressed up against her neck. She was pale. Her eyes were red, glazed over, like she’d been drugged. Still, they were flashing with determination, like she was forcing herself to stay awake, to focus. 

Saeran looked up and barely seemed to focus on Seven.  
“Hello, Saeyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait. Finals week really took it out of me. I'm sure you understand.  
> It may be a while before the next one, too. Please be patient- I promise, this story will be completed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and the Hacker have their first confrontation in decades, while MC races against the clock to save her friends.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Saeran’s hand ran up your hips before settling in your hair. Six hours with him proved he like to touch you- your face, your waist, your hips. Nothing ever too invasive- just enough to put you on edge.

“You’re early. I'm so glad this little meeting of ours matters so much to you. Or was it for her?”

“Saeran,” Seven gasped. “I can’t- I didn’t know about-”

“Oh, I’m sure you didn’t.” Saeran seethed, his grip tightening and pulling on your roots.

Behind the open doors, there was another little standard analog clock. 11:57. At midnight, the secondary service would end and the disciples would clear the halls for curfew. You were still bound tight, by the ropes and the hacker’s cold presence around you. Your hand was free. The glass shard was still in your pocket.  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Three minutes to midnight. She just had to make this conversation last three minutes. 

“Don’t get worked up, Saeran,” V said gently. “I’m here. Let’s just get this done.”

_ No. _ You stare at him in warning, arching your eyebrows.  _ We have to stall. I have a plan. _

V doesn’t seem to notice. Seven, however, glances towards you and seems to catch your drift. He nods just slightly enough for you to notice.

“Did you do anything to MC? Is she hurt?” His eyes hover over the hand stroking your hair, then the knife pressed against your neck.

“Is she? Why don’t you answer that one, love?” He cups the knife around your cheek.

“I--” Your voice comes out hoarse and choked. You can still taste the lightning sharpness of the drug on your tongue. Your whole body felt like it was in mild electric shock, reigniting every second. “I’m okay.”

“Really?” Saeran sniggers. “You don’t sound okay to me.”

“I’m fine,” You repeat, “are you okay, Seven?”

He laughed a little. “N-not really. I mean, I’ve been so worried, about you, and him-” he looked to Saeran. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything!” Saeran shouted. The knife dug a little into your skin. “Not yet. Once the Saviour has her hands on you, once you get what you deserve- then I want to cherish every pathetic word. But not here. Not yet.”

11:58.

“Don’t- don’t do this, Seven.” You sputter. “I’ll be okay. He’s going to hurt you- you have to leave.” It was a stall for time, but it was true. If your plan doesn’t work, your plan B is making sure your boys get out safe, no matter what it cost you.

Seven shook his head sadly. “I’m not gonna do that. What matters to me is that you get out of here safely.”

God dammit, Seven. Stop being cute for two minutes, you needed to concentrate and your head was on fire with noise.

“Seven-”

“Shut up,” Saeran muttered. “Just shut up. All this trouble, all for her? She’s worthless. She caused this whole mess to begin with.”

“Don’t say that, Saeran.”

“Stop calling me that!” he roared. “You know what? You’re already here. Maybe I should just kill her right now, and take you both anyways.” his pale marker eyes leaned in close and flitted to you, his left hand pressing into your thigh. “Or maybe, you and I, we could have some fun with her first. Would you like that, Seven?”

“Please.” Seven’s face contorted in horror and disgust. “Please stop.” You could see the tension run in lines across his face- he didn’t know what to do. This was his brother, after all. But it was hard to feel pity for the man in the current situation, at least from where you’re sitting.

Twenty-five seconds. That’s all it would take.

“Walk down the door to your right. I’ll release MC. The savior will take you both in, but I bargained for you, Seven. Your life is in my hands.”

“Not until I can talk to you.” Said Seven. “Not until you’ll let me apologize.” he turned to you in the corner of his eye, checking to see if this was right.

“Shut up.”

“I never wanted this to happen. I took every precaution I could, and I still failed you.”

“Shut up! I swear to god, Saeyoung…” he pressed the knife hard against the corner of your chin, and you yelped. “I’ll kill her right now.” Ten seconds. Nine.

“I don’t think you will. Because deep down, I really believe that there’s still a good person in you.”

Five.

“And even if this is what it takes… I’ll do everything I can to fix this, I promise.” his eyes are wet at the corners.

Two.

“Because I love you, Saeran. I always have. You will always be my brother.”  
You can feel the grip of the knife falter.

You pull out your free hand and reach into your pocket, clenching the glass shard like the last chance it really was. With one fluid motion, you reach up and slash it wildly against the hacker’s face, delving deep into his skin.

“GAH!” He lurches back, giving you the motion needed to snap the ropes around your legs with the shard and dash out of his lap towards Seven and V. The blast of pain in your foot reminds you of your injury, but you’ve put too much at stake to lose to a foot wound. There’s still a tight rope around your thighs and upper body, but it does little to constrict your movement against the adrenaline pounding through your head.

“Go! Run!” You beckon wildly towards the door. Seven reaches out and grabs your hand, then grab’s V’s, who still seems to be processing what just happened. Then he barrels into the door and together you all careened down the hallway.

“You- how did you- you’re amazing!” Seven said breathlessly, a big mischievous grin on his face, like he’s just gotten into trouble and living for it.

“Thank you,” you smile, even though your foot is stinging and your head is pounding. “For everything.”

You can see things you never noticed before, in that moment. Like the little flecks of green in his eyes, or the way the corners of his mouth crinkle up when he smiles. And what a beautiful smile- so genuine, so happy to see you okay… despite all this, he’s never looked happier to you, your hand in his, running like your lives depended on it.

Ten feet to the door, and something hits you in the back. You only have a little bit of time to process it before you’re on the floor. Something has lodged itself between your shoulderblades.

You see Seven rushing to your side, eyes on the unidentified object piercing through your shirt. V was saying something, but the ringing in your ears tuned him out. Your head turns, and Saeran is down the hall, face wet with blood from the long, deep cut along the ridge of his nose and just past his right eye, his hand outstretched, having thrown whatever just hit you.

Then the pain kicks in. Your eyesight goes red, and you can’t see anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry this is so late- I'm sure you've been waiting.  
> Not to worry, we're almost at the end, and I personally promise to you that this story will be finished, no matter how long it takes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wakes up.

“...”

“....stay with…”

A voice wanders in and out of your ears.

“...she okay?” A deep voice, softspoken with a little hint of crackle. It’s V.   
“I don’t… … tried to…” 707 is speaking now, slick and heavy with panic.

The pain kicks in like a jackhammer sawing through your back. You croak out a pathetic pained sound. Lights flash in and out.

“MC? MC, are you awake? Are you okay?”

“Mmmmmnnn,” You grumble. You’re too tired to cry, so instead you grind your teeth together in your mouth.

“Oh, oh thank god, oh…” His voice cracks. You open your eyes and find your head on Seven’s lap. You’re in a car. V is driving, and Seven is cradling you in his arms, his hand pressed against your back to keep pressure on the wound.

The wound… what happened to you?

“What… happened?” You grumble.  
“The hacker-- he threw a knife at you. You were bleeding so much, and he was running towards us, so I…” A little sob interrupted his words. Tears were freely spilling down his cheeks and onto your hair, and still, he was smiling at you, as if your very presence was enough to lift him up again.

“I’m just so, so glad you’re okay, MC.” He smiled and rubbed his cheeks with his flannel sleeve.

You must be a little woozy, because all you can think about is how beautiful he looks.

“We’re almost at the hospital. Tell MC to get some rest.” V spoke. There was a tremor in his words. He must have been scared, too.

“You heard the man. Go back to sleep, I promise I’ll be right here.”

You shut your eyes, still starry. The pain was a lot more bearable now that you could feel Seven around you, his soft hands literally holding you together.

You had to tell him now, because it felt like you weren’t ever going to wake up again. He deserved to know, after all he went through to find you, and your consciousness was fading fast. You had to tell him.

“I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter, this time.  
> The next chapter is going to be the longest one, and the last one. Thank you so much to everyone who has read up to this point, I sincerely hope you enjoyed my silly little story. I promise the next one will have all the feels you could ever ask for.  
> So-- what's next? Where do I go from here? Well, luckily for you all, the answer literally came to me today, in the form of the Mystic Messenger ending update. I thought that Asra's reversed end held so many possibilities for a story, I just had to pounce on the opportunity. If all goes well, it will be about three times longer than Deadlocked, and take anywhere from six months to a year to complete. It's been a busy evening, let me tell you.  
> Please favorite the story if you enjoyed it, and leave a comment if you want to make my day. Thank you. <3


End file.
